Rubeus J
is a Boss Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, Rubeus J can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rank A Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Rubeus J is recruitable in his Boss form, which is a Rank SS Wib Wob of the Charming tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Rubeus J is a towering and very powerful anthropomorphic Cat Yo-kai who bears a strong resemblance to Jibanyan, though the difference is that Rubeus J's body is brimming with muscles and built more like a humanoid. Rubeus J has a pair of long pointy ears, a long face with a small beard under the chin, thick upper cat lips and angry-looking yellow eyes. Instead of wearing a belly warmer like Jibanyan's, Rubeus J wears a golden belt equipped with numerous sticks of dynamite. He also wears a small pendant around his neck. Rubeus J is a very violent and vicious Yo-kai, standing out as one of the most well-known evil ones, preceded only by Dame Dedtime, Kin, Gin, Bronzlow and the Wicked tribe. He showed no qualms when destroying a young boy's village and caused him to become the Yo-kai Venoct. He also showed a cocky and arrogant disposition, referring to Venoct as a "child" and even after his defeat at hands of the latter, he taunted him by describing Hardy Hound and his subordination to him. In Venoct's backstory, Rubeus J is the Yo-kai responsible for the destruction of Venoct's village, the deaths of his family and friends, and triggering his conversion into a Yo-kai. Since then, Venoct has a fueled desire for revenge, as revealed in the last chapter of his mini-series. Upon his defeat, it is revealed that Rubeus J answers to the even stronger Hardy Hound. He states he himself is "nothing compared" to the dog Yo-kai. In Venoct's search for Rubeus J, he states he has several subordinates under his command, whose descriptions matched Nate, his family, Whisper, and a number of students in his school. These unnamed subordinates include: * An anthropomorphic hound-like entity adept on using an iron flail (his description matched Nate's father). * A beautiful, violent woman (her description matched Nate's Mother) with two sets of snakes growing out of her back. She has a penchant for slicing people in half with her Zanbatō. * A strategist (who matched Whisper). * A subordinate with no special qualities (which matched Nate). With the exception of the latter two, all of Rubeus J's subordinates accompanied him and engaged Venoct in battle. The Dread Knights are the foot soldiers of Rubeus J. They are said to be humans who act like savages. According to Venoct, he has the power to crush "mechanical beasts" with his punches. His prowess was shown in a flashback, as he viciously raided and destroyed Venoct's home village. He can also make a large purple fireball form from his hand, as seen in his fight with Venoct. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Rubeus J can be befriended in the first main mission of the Moon Rabbit Crew update by getting the Special prize in the fight against Super Rubeus J and Super Hardy Hound (Requires all the players to be Red Cat Corp members). Yo-kai Watch 3 Rubeus J can be freed from the Japan Crank-a-kai with a 5-Star Coin. ''Yo-kai Watch animation series After his description on the previous three episodes, Rubeus J makes his formal appearance in Venoct's Revenge 4: Rubeus J. He shows in front of Venoct along with his army and engages him into combat. After a long battle, Venoct defeats Rubeus J and his subordinates. Upon defeat, Rubeus J taunts Venoct about Hardy Hound and how is he subordinated to him, along with his greater power- coincidentally, Komasan was walking over there. .]] Momonyan befriended him along with Hardy Hound in EP093 and they got ready to fight the Oni. In EP112, Rubeus J, Gargaros, Hardy Hound, and Cap'n Crash went to Disrupting Class Academy but all they did is to damage the school. Mr. Crabbycat had the idea to rebuild the academy to match their size, which worked until the school got destroyed by transfer students Dromp, Gutsy Bones, and Meganyan. In EP113, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound and Captain Thunder caught Whisper for stealing their spiked microphone and started to beat Whisper up, sending him flying out of the building when singing. Game Data Movelist |17-37 x 3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} |-|-|Single enemy|The inspirited Yo-kai becomes violent, making it attack it's allies.}} )|190-285|-|Single row}} |-|-|Self|When user defeats a enemy, the user moves again.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Rubeus J-attacker Strong against; fire weak against; Earth Busters Skill; Rush-user can use the attack used by the A button forever. Moves that can be learned: Quotes *'Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble):' "Heh Heh Heh...For me liking such a pitiful child... I'll make you suffer!" *'Released from Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch 3): '"I'm out and it was a calmity. Fufufu... I'll go on a rampage...!" (我を出すとは 災難だったな. ふふふ... 暴れまわってやるぞ!) Etymology Origin Red J's appearance bears a strong resemblance to Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star franchise. Red J even made the same posture as Kenshiro usually did with intimidatingly cracking his knuckles during his introduction. Name Origin "Rubeus" is the Latin word for "red;" hence, "Rubeus J" translates to "Red J," essentially mimicking his Japanese name. Trivia *Red J is notable for being one of the few Yo-kai to be defeated in actual combat in the anime. In Other Languages fr:Jiganyan de:Jibalzebub Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Charming Tribe Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps